1. Field of the Invention The present invention is in the field of clothing including sweatpants and sleepwear and pertains particularly to methods and apparatus for providing foot coverings with at least one opening for extending the foot through the covering to the outside.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
In the field of retail clothing, more particularly sweatpants and sleepwear, pants exist that include foot coverings commonly referred to as booties on the end of the pant legs. Booties completely cover the foot when wearing such articles of clothing. One problem with the booties is that under certain circumstances the wearer's feet become too warm while wearing the article necessitating removal of a portion of or the entire article of clothing.
Therefore, what is clearly needed is an article of clothing including booties or footies that solves the above mentioned problem.